Lemmy Wildcat (Series)
Lemmy Wildcat (Series) is a Series Created by Gearupt Studios. It revolves around Lemmy Wildcat, an Adventurous Cat that uses the powers from his cape to face off against the Evil Bark Clan. The Game has mostly been on Nintendo Consoles, except for the Sega Genesis, Atari Jaguar, and Sega Dreamcast. Main Series Games Lemmy Wildcat (1983)- Lemmy Wildcat was a game for the arcade. You played as Lemmy, without his cape, trying to get as much food as possible without dying from the enemies. Super Lemmy Wildcat (1984)- Super Lemmy Wildcat is a game for the NES. This revolved around Lemmy W. with his new cape. His Girlfriend was Captured by the Evil Bark Clan, and Lemmy tries to save her. Super Lemmy Wildcat 2 (1988)- SLW2 was a sequel to SLW and was for the NES. The Evil Bark Clan invaded Pet City, and stole the City's Mayor, Mayor Hammy. Super Lemmy Wildcat (GB) (1988)- SLWGB was a port of SLW to the Gameboy Super Lemmy Wildcat 3 (1991)- SLW3 was a game for the SNES and SG. The Evil Bark Clan opened up a new Portal to the Bone Dimension, where whoever entered was turned into a bone for the Dogs. It was traveling around the World, so Lemmy W. tried to save the day. Lemmy Wildcat Explorer (1992)- LWE was a game for the SG. It was a puzzle game with LW. It was like Bejewled. Super Lemmy Wildcat Jaguar (1995)- SLWJ was a game for the Atari Jaguar. The game sold poorly due to its graphics. It Revolved around Lemmy and his adventures around the Atari Jaguar. Super Lemmy Wildcat 64 (1997)- SLW64 is a new Game, and the first Lemmy W. Game with 3D graphics, for the N64. This game has a Deeper Story, and sad moments. The gang sits by a Fire while Lemmy plays tunes, and they suddenly hear bigfoot. Bigfoot chases after them and Lemmy's sister falls into a pit of darkness. She is nowhere to be seen so they jump in there after her. Lemmy Wildcat Squared (2003)- LWS is a Gamecube game. This revolves around Lemmy W. getting captured and Dr. Fly having to solve Puzzles to get to him. Lemmy Wildcat's Dream (2003)- LWD is a Dreamcast Game. This takes place in his dream, which is a Sports Game. You can choose from many Sports, like Tennis and Football. Super Lemmy Wildcat Returns (2008)- SLWR is a return of the LW Platformer for the Wii. The Story is Similar to the First Game. Super Lemmy Wildcat Centuries (2008)- SLWC is a game for the DS and the GBA. Lemmy gets to travel through time in this game. Super Lemmy Wildcat 3D (2011)- SLW3D is a 3D platformer for the 3DS. This game the fourth to be a 3D Platformer in the series, instead of a sidescroller. Super Lemmy Wildcat U (2014)- Super Lemmy Wildcat U is a game for the Wii U. This allows use of the Wii U gamepad. Animated Series Lemmy Wildcat was such a Hit, BabamCircle partnered up with Nick, and made an Animated Series, that began on February 12, 1989 and ended on May 7, 1995. Season 1 began with "Who's the Lucky Winner?" Which had Lemmy and his Friends on a game Show. Season 2 began with "Loves Lost" following the S1 Finale "Heart Broken". The Season 3 came with "The Get On Circle" which envolves Wormwhole starting a Scientific Project which puts them in danger. Season Four Began with "Alls well that Fails Well" and was continued with the finale "Alls well that Ends Well". Another Series Premiered on Disney XD with "Lemmy Wildcat Hyper!" with Season 1 beginning with "Watch out World, Here comes Lemmy" With Lemmy returning from his 10 Year Vacation that he took at the end of Season 4 of the Original animated series.